Dark Haven
by TerraZeal
Summary: Takes place where Deathly Hallows ended. AU. Deals with a new threat looming and the sorting of Rose and Albus. Contains Warcraft characters, but you don't need to know that story to enjoy this one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **Yes, a Warcraft/Harry Potter crossover, of sorts. More like AU. Takes place after Deathly Hallows and deals with the lives of Harry's children. Also includes several Warcraft characters as Hogwarts students, like Jaina, Arthas, and Varian. Tirion is Headmaster, because he's the only one I can write in that position besides Dumbledore, and he's extremely saint-like and amazingly brave, just not in a Gryffindor-type way. More of a...hard to explain bravery. Lets just say his type of bravery resulted in the deaths of his wife and son and he fought his own people to protect his own convictions. Tirion has a LOT of very strong convictions that he will follow no matter what other people say. For more Tirion info and why he is such a saint, read my other Tirion-related stories, particularly **Honoring the Fallen**. Starts immediately after Harry's children board the Hogwart's Express at the end of Deathly Hallows. Not a single important OC. Random OC characters that aren't important, though._

_**Dark Haven**_

James Potter watched the fading forms of his sister and parents as the Hogwarts Express began its journey toward school. He sighed and leaned back in the seat of his chosen compartment. His younger brother, Albus, had chosen to sit elsewhere, as he seemed to rather dislike James at the moment. Rose was apparently sitting with Albus as well. James never saw many of his own friends on the Hogwart's Express. Perhaps one of them, if he were lucky. Most of them lived in Hogsmeade and didn't have to take the Express to school. James jumped a bit when the door to his compartment opened. He'd been alone until now.

"U-uhm...do you mind? I...no one else will let me sit with them." It was a young blonde girl, clutching a sleek golden cat, lots of books, and pulling a heavy trunk. Apparently, no one had helped her put any of her things up either.

Being the gallant Gryffindor he was, James immediately decided to help her. She was also quite pretty, even though it was obvious she was a first year from her unawareness of her surroundings and her nerves.

"Of course! You can sit with me! Most of my buddies live in Hogsmeade, you know, the wizard town. Here, let me get that." He grabbed the girl's trunk and shoved it up above. The girl heaved a relieved sigh and sat down.

"It was such a surprise when I got that letter! I...I never really thought real magic was, you know, really real! I thought it was all fairy stories!" The girl seemed awed about everything around her and apparently had had no idea she was a witch until now. A Muggle-born.

James resolved right then to explain everything to her, including the fact that Gryffindor was the best house and anything else was just awful and that she would rather go home than be in any of the other houses. The girl listened to James prattle with a glazed look on her face.

"I...read all about it. Well, all I could anyway. With all the books I could afford." She pointed to a huge stack that she'd placed on the seat next to her. "O-oh...by the way, my name is Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore. What is yours?"

She seemed really shy and nervous, which was odd for James, since he was anything but.

"Oh, James! James Sirius Potter! Gryffindor, of course! My father is Harry Potter! If you read all them books, you should know all about him!" James said this with a bit of puffed-up pride. He was very proud of being his father's son and made sure everyone knew he was Harry Potter's son.

"Y-yes, I know all about your father. That was quite brave of him, you know? Doing all he did?" Jaina sounded very excited now. "You're his son, then? Do you feel like you have to live up to him? Or is it just fun being his son?"

James pondered this a bit. "No. I'm not trying to live up to him. No one can live up to my dad! He's the greatest! If anything, I'll live up to Uncle Fred." James grinned when he said this. Jaina didn't know about his troublemaker nature, but he was sure she would if she got into Gryffindor.

Jaina smiled slightly, having no idea what he was talking about, but not wanting to blow her first chance at a friend. She was a first year, and he wasn't, but it didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

On another part of the train, Albus Potter sighed and stared out the window. His cousin Rose was sitting in the compartment with him, joined by another boy that Albus didn't really like due to his obnoxious nature, but he didn't have the heart to tell him to leave, and Rose apparently really liked him. The other boy was babbling about his parents and how they were such a great, well known pureblood family and how none of them had ever taken part in any of the Wizarding Wars, preferring instead to just stay out of it, which apparently he thought was quite brave. Albus thought it was stupid, really.

Rose liked the boy very much. She thought he was incredibly charming, brave, and would definitely be in Gryffindor with them. Even though she wasn't sorted, Rose was sure she would carry on the tradition. She didn't know why Albus was being so glum when the company was lively.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being so rude. We've been talking this whole time, and I forgot to say, my name is Rose! Rose Weasley." She held out her hand to the blonde boy, with icy blue eyes.

He stared at it for a moment before hesitantly shaking with her. "You weren't rude. I didn't tell you MY name either. I just thought it would be obvious, since you're pureblood, you know? I'm Arthas Menethil. My mother, Lianne, is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." He said this in a very pompous manner that made Albus secretly want to punch him from the other side of the compartment. Rose, however, didn't seem to mind.

The back and forth prattling went on until they arrived at Hogwarts. Poor Albus had yet to make a single friend. Rose was too enamored with Arthas to be paying him any heed anymore, and James was now off the Express and with his friends. Albus noticed he'd made a new one on the bus. A young first year girl. She seemed depressed when James told her she had to go with the giant, Hagrid and ride the boats before being sorted.

The blonde girl meandered over to the line waiting to board the boats. Albus decided to try his hand at making a friend. He wasn't very brave...not Gryffindor material, really, as much as he desired that house so much. The girl looked scared now too, though, and really he couldn't blame her. He pushed his way through the crowd to the girl, who was having trouble with her cat. The thing kept escaping while she was attempting to carry a stack of books along.

"Here, let me help...and leave those books on the bus, they'll take them up to school for you." Albus grabbed the back of the cat's neck. It hissed a little and scratched at the air, swiveling around trying to slice Albus.

The blonde girl heaved a sigh and tightly gripped her cat. "Th-thanks. Thanks so much. I don't know anything about the wizarding world. I had no idea...this boy named James tried to explain, but he talks so much and he's so loud and thinks we all know..." She trailed off.

Albus nodded sympathetically. "He's my brother. He's like that. He's not really very nice at all. I don't know how I'm going to deal with him year round. He'll prank me for sure. I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus said miserably.

The girl nodded excitedly, all smiles again. "I'm Jaina Proudmoore. And you're another of Harry Potter's sons! My cat, I'm sorry, he's a real meany sometimes! His name is Kael. I swear, he's always trying to escape. I just have to make sure he's setback every time." Albus guessed that this was some sort of joke, as the girl was nearly laughing, so he said nothing.

Jaina seemed to notice his frown and gave him an uncertain smile. "U-uhm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend...if I said anything that did. I'm really new to all this." She seemed really worried.

Albus shook his head swiftly. Together they boarded the boats, ending up in the same one with Rose and Arthas, unfortunately for Albus. Rose greeted Albus cheerily. Arthas gave him a tight smile, but it was smug and not very friendly. He was extremely pompous and a jerk in the extreme...Albus had a feeling he and James would get a long quite well.

Soon they entered the Great Hall, which of course, as Rose and Jaina were all too happy to explain, was bewitched to look like the sky outside. It was a clear, brilliant sunny day. Neville, that is, Professor Longbottom from now on, Albus told himself, greeted them at the entrance of the Great Hall and ushered them inside to await the sorting. Albus knew all about the hat, as did Rose and Arthas, but Jaina did not and appeared quite afraid. Albus nudged her.

"Its just a hat. You just have to try it on. Thats all! No fighting or anything." Jaina still looked fearful.

"What if it decides to not put me in ANY house? That I'm no witch at ALL?" Jaina's lips trembled.

Albus shook his head. "If that were so, you wouldn't have got that letter from Hogwarts, would you? No. So, uhm, don't be scared." Albus fidgeted. He should be telling himself that.

Even though at first he was frightened of being in Slytherin, he was now frightened to go in Gryffindor. He wasn't sure he could stand years of James and his annoying friends and their pranks. They even called themselves the Marauders Part Two. A really stupid name for a group of really stupid people. He found himself hoping for Ravenclaw. At least he would likely end up with Jaina. She seemed like Ravenclaw material for sure.

Neville placed the sorting hat on a chair. It sang some stupid song that Albus and Rose didn't listen to very much. Neville then started calling out names. Thankfully, Menethil was before Potter, so Albus could ask the sorting hat to go in a different house than that jerk.

"Menethil, Arthas!" Neville called. Arthas strode to the hat and placed it on his head.

Up at the teacher's table, Headmaster Tirion Fordring watched the sorting as he usually did, with a careful eye. This student...something about him...Arthas Menethil...he recognized the name of course. Lianne Menethil was Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry, and she was a relatively nice woman. At least, from what Fordring had experienced. He didn't have much experience with the Ministry. Either way, Arthas unnerved him a good deal. Fordring was shocked when the hat, which had been sitting on his head for a good five minutes, finally decided to place him in Gryffindor. Fordring continued to watch the sortings.

"Potter, Albus!" Albus sighed and trotted up to the chair, placing the hat on his head, which slipped easily over his eyes, thankfully hiding him from the zillion other students. He let out a breath.

_Another Potter...I suppose you want Gryffindor, eh? I would put you there, but you really don't belong at all, do you? And you know it too. _

'I know. I'm not brave enough, right?'

_Now, now...Potters are always jumping to conclusions! I never said you weren't brave...why, our very own Headmaster is the bravest person I've ever sorted! Well, one of them anyway. And he wasn't in Gryffindor. You don't have to be in Gryffindor to be brave. There are all sorts of bravery. You don't want to be like your brother or your father, do you? You have such a drive to be your own person. Ambition, that's what it is._

Albus sighed. He knew where this was going. 'So that means you're going to put me in Slytherin, right? Ambition...I'm not evil, you know.'

_You DID listen to your father, didn't you? Not all Slytherins are evil...in fact, they've been getting that kind of stuff for years since the war...having Harry Potter's son in Slytherin would do a lot for the house. Even though it has since produced many great and good wizards, you would do very well. I see you want to actually be in Ravenclaw...well, you do have the brains...so, your choice, Potter. Do you give a house with a bad reputation a chance at redemption or do you just go to a house so you can possibly be with a friend?_

Albus cringed. The hat made it sound like if he chose Ravenclaw he would be selfish! He resisted the urge to throw the hat to the ground. He was NOT selfish!

_I know. _The hat seemed to smirk. _You made the right choice. Ravenclaw would help you on the way to enhancing your intelligence, but the only house that will help you be who YOU want to be is- "SLYTHERIN!"_

Albus shrugged at James as he trotted over to the green and silver table. People were clapping half heartedly. The Slytherin table was clapping harder than most. Apparently they knew of their own bad reputation and also thought having Harry Potter's son would do them well to improving their reputation. James was just goggling at him from the Gryffindor table, along with his Marauder friends. Albus glared at James, almost daring him to say something. Luckily he didn't.

"Proudmoore, Jaina!" was next.

The muggle-born witch anxiously trembled her way up to the chair, looking terrified the entire time. Neville smiled and gently patted her. He certainly understood her fear, if anyone did.

Jaina felt the hat slide gently over her head and cover her vision. She gulped, not knowing what to expect.

_Hmm...brilliant, I see. A brilliant mind, for one who only just found out she is a witch!_

Jaina almost jumped and fell out of her seat. 'A hat that talks? Its a hat that talks! Wow!' She momentarily forgot to be afraid.

_Yes, my dear, a hat that talks! Well, you're quite brave, for sure, and you already have a friend in Gryffindor, but I don't think thats where you'll do best, my dear._

Remembering James and how he said any house but Gryffindor was awful, Jaina did not like to hear this.

_You must not believe everything these others tell you, my dear! Gryffindor has indeed produced great witches and wizards, but so have all the other houses. Did you listen to my song? "RAVENCLAW", dear girl, is where you will reach your full potential!_

Neville pulled the hat off Jaina's head and she breathed a sigh of relief, mostly at just having been chosen and having been told that Ravenclaw was a good house.

Several more students were called before Neville finally got the "Weasley, Rose!"

Rose confidently strode up the hat and let Neville place it on her head.

The hat seemed to sigh almost in frustration. _Another Weasley! How many of you are there? Well, I know what to do with you. You WOULD do well in Ravenclaw with your brains, but "GRYFFINDOR!" is where you belong._

Rose smiled broadly and joined James and Arthas at the Gryffindor table. She gave Albus and Jaina fleeting smiles, but couldn't do more since she was immediately pulled into hugs by her family members.

Headmaster Fordring gave a short speech, wherein he mostly repeated what students should already know. The Forbidden Forest was forbidden, follow rules, nothing from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was allowed, etc. The sorting of Arthas still greatly unnerved him for some reason. After the speech and once the students went back to their houses, Fordring headed up to the Headmaster's tower. He was stopped by the Deputy Headmaster, an eccentric American wizard named Harrison Jones that taught History of Magic now that Professor Binns had moved on, and head of Gryffindor house.

Fordring almost slapped himself in the face. He liked Jones, he really did, but sometimes the man was insanely annoying, like most Gryffindors.

"What is it now, Harrison?" He said as cordially as he could manage.

Jones blinked for a minute, totally at a loss. He apparently had forgotten what he was going to say. Tirion once again resisted the strong urge to strangle his Deputy Headmaster. Jones then perked up immediately.

"Oh! Uh, Headmaster, that sorting went wonderfully, did you see? My house got the Undersecretary to the Minister's son! Isn't that great? We also got another Weasley! Oh, we missed out on Potter's other son though...that was disappointing, wasn't it? The snakes got him...damn snakes!" Jones was rambling.

Tirion glared at him slightly. "Harrison, don't forget that Slytherin was MY house too."

Jones immediately stopped rambling. "Oh, sorry Headmaster. Sometimes I do forget. You're just way too nice for people to think you were in the snake house, sir. I mean, I don't mean that in a rude way! Just, you know what people SAY about that house. As a Gryffindor, I can't help but listen to things my students say."

The Headmaster nodded. He knew that much. What people said about his house. There was nothing he could do, and that didn't matter. Still, since Jones was here, perhaps he could be of some use.

"Harrison, could you do something for me?"

The head of Gryffindor nodded, smiling at him with a slightly blank expression, looking like he'd been confunded. Sometimes Tirion really did wonder what made him hire this eccentric American wizard. Even though Harrison had gone to school at Hogwarts and been in Gryffindor, his family was originally from America and thats where he was born. Perhaps his exuberance came from being American.

"Keep an eye on Arthas Menethil. That young man...unnerves me." Jones nodded and Tirion headed up the flight of stairs into the Headmaster's tower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Chapter 2. I got bored of writing WoW-only fics and decided to continue this. It is obviously AU, so ignore any age problems. Some characters are older or younger than they should be. Cici's great-grandparents and half-uncle are NOT original characters, but she is. She's not important at all, just a friend of Jaina, but I really wanted to include her. Yes, she is most definitely muggleborn! Some Tirion/Darion slash. Darion is the DADA teacher. He's a Death Knight in WoW for those who don't know him, and he's in an alliance with Tirion. Slightly Jaina-centric, due to my enjoyment of **Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War. ** A lot of her quotes involve her just wanting to be left alone with her books. XD_

_**Dark Haven – Ch 2**_

Jaina fiddled nervously with her cat's tail, and accidentally pulled it, causing the thing to hiss maliciously and leap from her arms. She sighed and picked up the glass of water it had knocked over. Her first day had been awful. Absolutely terrible! She only had one class with her friends from other houses, like James and Albus, and the other Ravenclaws hadn't appeared to notice her at all. Her lips trembled. She almost wished she hadn't come to Hogwarts.

Her father was in the Royal Navy and could have surely gotten her into a very nice private school where people would be nicer! In fact, he had told her that she had actually gotten into a prestigious private school and that he would happily remove her from Hogwarts if that was what she wanted. She was actually considering her father's offer.

The young witch opened one of her favorite books that she had brought in her trunk. It was a muggle book series, so no one here would even recognize it. She sank down onto a nearby couch and stared up at the brilliant blue ceiling that graced the Ravenclaw common room before starting to open her book to read. She was halfway through the first chapter when a soft cough interrupted her.

"Uhm...hello. May I sit near you, please?" The voice was young and female, much like Jaina's, except it was softer and slightly higher.

Jaina glanced at the other girl, also a first year. Jaina did not recall her name from the sorting. She had dark brown hair and similarly brown eyes. The dark hair and eyes combined with her pale skin gave her a rather sickly appearance. She was not attractive in the slightest, not that Jaina cared. Still, she was being nice. She was also a first year. As Jaina recalled, she also had no friends. At least not yet. Jaina scooted over on the soft couch to make room for the other girl.

"Hello. My name is Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore." She hesitantly held out a hand to the dark-haired girl.

The girl smiled shyly. "Cici. That is, Cecilia Meadowes. Pleased to meet you, Miss Proudmoore!" She bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Uh-uhm, please, call me Jaina! Unless you want me to call you Miss Meadowes or Cecilia?" She smiled slightly, hoping the girl was not entirely lacking a sense of humor.

Cici giggled softly. "No, not at all! I hate my name! Cici is what people call me! Uhm...so, what are you? People have been asking me...at least, certain people. I'm muggleborn. I was named after my great-grandmother." Again, she did that odd bowing motion.

"I'm muggleborn as well. My father is in the Royal Navy. I...wasn't named after anyone. I think my parents just drew letters out of a hat and pieced together a name." Jaina mouthed her disgust at her own name. "Uhm, Cici? What's with that bowing movement you keep doing?"

Cici blushed. "Oh, uhm, well, mum took me to Japan for a vacation. People over there use bowing as a greeting or just to show respect. At least I think. I thought it was very neat, and it just sort of rubbed off on me...anyway, were you surprised when you got the letter? Did you not know about magic before?"

Jaina shook her head. "I have always wanted to believe in magic, like in my books," she waved her current novel around a bit, it was a fantasy novel, "but I never knew it was really real until...well, until I got that letter. And now I don't know if I want it to be real. People have been really mean."

Cici patted her on the shoulder softly. "People are kind of mean, but I think its just because we never did any real spells until now. I mean...even though my parents are muggles, and my grandparents, and great-grandparents...my grandmum always talked about magic. She...she said a wizard murdered my great-grandpapa."

Cici once again turned red and looked away, as if this were something to be extremely embarrassed about.

Jaina goggled at her. "W-what!? A wizard murdered your great-grandpa? That's terrible, Cici! I hope the wizard police or whatever got him! So...uhm...your mum...told you about this?"

Cici nodded, scuffing at the floor with a foot.

"She...she said that he hated great-grandpa for some reason. He claimed he was great-granddad's son, but grandmum never had a brother...I guess he would have been my...er...great-half-uncle if the story is true. It always upset grandmum whenever anyone asked her about it, so we just stopped talking about great-grandpapa's murder and...and my uncle. Grandmum always said great-grandpapa was the kindest, sweetest person she'd ever known and he didn't deserve to be murdered by an evil wizard! Grandmum and grandpapa only had one child together, a daughter, my mum. She married another muggle, just like her, Tyler Meadowes, and...I'm definitely a muggleborn!"

"Four generations or more of pure muggles! I was honestly shocked when I got the letter. I thought witches and wizards were evil, like grandmum always said." Cici looked sad for a minute."When I showed mum the letter, she phoned grandmum. They had a nice long talk. They both agreed that not all witches and wizards are evil and let me come here. My mum made me promise not to turn into an evil witch and kill people."

Cici let out a quick laugh.

Jaina quickly wrapped Cici, her newfound friend, in a hug.

"I'm sorry all that bad stuff happened to you, Cici. But, I mean, at least you've always known about magic. Not in the best way, but you always knew it was real. I never did. I heard some people talking bad about...people who don't know anything about magic. Albus said the whole 'muggleborns are bad' thing is over now, but still, I know some people STILL believe it! That Arthas...from Gryffindor...he was really on about it with James Potter. They were talking about it. I don't think James believes it, but he's just trying to befriend Arthas, since his mum is high up in the-the Ministry or whatever it is."

Cici seemed about to say something, but stopped and shook her head. Instead, she pointed at Jaina's book. "Let's talk about something else! Something fun! People will always be stupid idiots, right? We know only the SMARTEST and BEST witches go to Ravenclaw. This isn't the house for stupid people. What book is that? I like to read too, and I'm also muggleborn, so I could get the series if I like it. I mean, that is, if you'll let me read it when you're done?"

Once again, that note of trepidation in Cici's voice. The poor young girl was almost more nervous than Jaina! Likely because of her painful past with magic.

Jaina was determined to cheer her up. "Cici! Stop being so scared of everything! I'll stop worrying about being muggleborn if you stop being so shy. Or at least TRY to stop being shy. Anyway, this is _Knife of Dreams_, a book by an amazing author called Robert Jordan. Its a series called Wheel of Time. Of course I will let you read it, but you can't just start with this one. Wait here!" Jaina darted up to her dormitory and pulled out the first book in the series, _Eye of the World_, along with the prequel, _New Spring_.

She sprinted back down to Cici and handed her the two worn paperbacks. "Here! That one is the first book and the other is a prequel. Read the prequel first and then read the other. You'll love the series, I swear it on my magic as a witch!" Jaina giggled a bit. "Rand sounds so hot!"

Cici snorted. "Oh! I've read a lot of fantasy, but never this series. People say its good, but its so long! You're only eleven! How can you possibly read and understand all this?" Cici was staring at Jaina in amazement.

Jaina smiled mischievously. "The hat only chooses SMART people for Ravenclaw, remember? I've been able to read books like this since I COULD read! You can, too, Cici! Remember, we're Ravenclaws."

Cici giggled and held her two new books to her chest. "I'm going to put these up and then go to sleep. Thanks for...being my friend, Jaina." She smiled at her new friend, gave another one of those shaky bows and headed up to the girls' dorms.

In the headmaster's study, Tirion was still brooding over Arthas. Harrison had not returned any information other than "he's just like his mother, he's a great student, he seems to get along well with James". Pretty useless, in Tirion's opinion.

"You brood too much, Headmaster. We all know how damnably incompetent Harrison is. WHY you chose him as Deputy Headmaster, I have no idea." The voice was familiar and sarcastic. Tirion glanced up and smiled. Darion Mograine. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and his best friend...and more was standing there, leaning over Tirion's desk, his lips wonderfully close to Tirion's.

"Darion. Why are you here? Normally you spend your free time in your own office." Tirion raised an eyebrow at his dear one.

"To stop you from brooding to death, of course. Harrison is incompetent, dearest. If you want someone to keep an eye on the boy, why not me? After all, he is in one of my classes. I am head of Hufflepuff, but that doesn't mean I can't still watch over students from other houses." Darion said the last bit a little sarcastically.

Ah, how Tirion loved his Darion. So sarcastic, so snarky...so...adorable and loving, when he wanted to be. Darion had a damn sight of a temper if he got angry. NEVER make a Hufflepuff angry. Tirion understood why that house was so secretive.

The Hufflepuffs were taught spells by their head of house in special classes that the other houses weren't taught. Only Hufflepuffs were considered loyal and trustworthy enough to use the spells and put them to _good _use. A Slytherin or Gryffindor in possession of some of the Hufflepuff spells...Tirion shuddered.

It would turn out bad indeed. Everyone believed that Hufflepuff was the house of losers, but Tirion knew the truth. Almost the entire Department of Mysteries was made up of former Hufflepuffs.

The Unknowables...Tirion couldn't think of a single one who hadn't been a Hufflepuff in Hogwarts. Aurors were Gryffindors and Slytherins. Unknowables were Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws usually went into the other departments, especially anything to do with research and banking, and occasionally muggle liaisons, because quite a few were muggleborn.

Muggleborns seemed to be almost the ideal Ravenclaw, since they were almost always so eager to learn, about anything and everything magical, and Ravenclaw prided itself on intelligence and eagerness to gain more knowledge.

Before coming to teach at Hogwarts to be nearer to Tirion, Darion had been an Unknowable himself. He and Tirion had met when Tirion had been at the Ministry for business involving a neighbor's mishap with several spells. The two had hit it off immediately, despite the rather large age difference, with Tirion being in his late sixties and Darion in his mid-twenties.

Darion had been rather embarrassed when the old man had asked him if he would like to go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks, but Darion had agreed, despite his intense blushing. Tirion was a bit shocked at how readily Darion had agreed. Perhaps it was proof that they were meant to be together.

He honestly hadn't thought that the handsome young Unknowable man would be so delighted to go on a, for want of a better word, date, with an old man that was there simply to complain about neighbor kids messing around on his front lawn with annoying spells. Tirion almost laughed. 'Get off my lawn' was indeed something that bothered old men.

What was going on? Ah, the present. He'd lost himself in memories again. He'd have to clear out the cobwebs with the Pensieve tonight. Tirion shook himself.

"My apologies, Darion. I was just thinking about how we met." Tirion smiled thinly at the Hufflepuff teacher, "Yes, Darion, that is a good idea. It would be very nice of you to keep an eye on the young man as well. Just...not too close an eye." Tirion smiled slightly, hoping Darion got the jest.

Darion did, and laughed. "I've only eyes for you, my dearest Headmaster." He slid his arms around Tirion's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

One of the portraits sarcastically told them to get a room, while another cheered approvingly. Tirion noticed that both portraits were male. One extremely sarcastic and the other a bit TOO interested in seeing them together. The old man snorted slightly and reluctantly pulled back, but not before planting another slight kiss on Darion's soft lips.

"Perhaps the portrait of that snarky fellow is right. We'd best...take this to my personal quarters. Classes are done for the night. We may as well enjoy ourselves." Tirion slid an arm around his precious Darion's waist and escorted him to his bedchambers, so they could enjoy themselves in private.

**End of Ch 2. R/R. BTW, Darion is a Hufflepuff because he is so loyal that he killed himself to prove that loyalty, and was even loyal AFTER DYING! That is some pretty heavy-duty loyalty. He is also incredibly hard-working and will do all he can to help Tirion's Order and doesn't mind getting his own hands dirty. He doesn't send minions all the time, he actually does stuff on his own. There is a certain questline where Darion fights the mob for you instead of having his minions do it or having you do it alone. He is also loyal to Tirion, as evidenced in the "Tirion's Gambit" questline where he saves Tirion's life after Tirion destroys the last piece of Arthas's soul. **


End file.
